rocmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Mrspvpdeath
Mrspvpdeath, known as the Hell Angel. Lorewise(Roleplay) Birthplace Mrs. was born in Germany, Earth when her family was visiting there. Although with her family being American, she is considered an American citizen due to spending her teen years from twelve to eighteen in the US. At the age of nineteen and-a-half, her father was killed by a group of Insurgent forces during an attack. This is what caused her to join the Marines. She wanted to kill the insurgents that killed her father. Though she didn't get to kill them, she still hunts for them. Cadet to Captain Mrs. was nothing but a private upon entry, but due to her profile and likeness with the other marines she was soon rising through the ranks. Though majority of marines liked her, she still had many marines that disliked her (not going to say names), but it did not bring her down. Within a 6 month period, she went from NCO to CO. Her final ranking of CO and the highest rank she received is Captain. Dark times and Retirement Mrs. was part of what was the Armor Corps which was rather they only vehicle branch at the time (Aerospace was a thought at the moment, for development of the F-80 Bomber had just finished by the time, Mrs. retired). Back then, the Tanks were crew operated, requiring two or more for efficient function. Armor Corps could form Crews for vehicles, which I was included in. The Tank Commander of this Crew was a traitor we now know him as, War1915. Our Tank Gunner was more friendly and neutral than War, Coolmako12. I, myself was the Tank Driver. We were at the time the only Tank Crew, meaning we were the main help of armor. But it did not seem to last. After receiving ranks of CO's. My Tank Commander, War1915 was power hungry although I outranked him. But I did let him command when it came to armor, but wasn't enough for him. (This part is somewhat a mixture of not RP and is RP) War created what was a Dictator/Dynasty German Government that violated the rules of USCMC for imperialistic groups. Enraged by this, War quit and sold USCMC Tech. He motioned Coolmako12 to follow him, me on the other hand stayed with USCMC, but not for long. My age of retirement was meeting when I started to fallback in School, for about 3 months I retired from USCMC doing school work and getting caught up for the quarter. After being past caught up, I returned to Roblox and USCMC. Starting from Private and making my way back up, I have currently not received the rank of CO, but I am getting there. Dark Times Return, But Lightens up Mrs, Pressured by current events that have gone on Roblox and In Life. Her Beagle had died, As in Roblox she developed more of a hate for how things were runned in USCMC, In her own opinion (Please respect me here.) She didn't like how SO was first before Marines. This is the U.S, We're pose to all be equaled, But sadly. Some are more equal than others. Pressured by Events and Figuring out plots about her from Skype. She left before a vote to exile her by the CO's was finished. After this, she still wanted to stay a certain distance in the UWF. She decided to Join her Friends within the group, Former; TRoT (The Republic Of Terra). She decided she needed a group inside, She decided to go with RGRM out of her choice of MB, RGRM, And UMOA. As we speak, She thinks of what she saw as USCMC to come, but remember this. Everyone sometimes trusts their own vision than others. And Also what is to come in the Future for her and what she had left behind. Profile Mrs is one of those fun marines who just had serious, discipline, and fun wrapped into one. But if you get on her bad side, it will be not a good night for you. She hates those of VAK, Keyrut's UNSC, GMF's USM, Any kind of PMC's, And idiots who joined USCMC For the free pulse rifle and helmet at Alien Survival. She is a expert base builder, Her current base she is building is a Training base for the USCMC which is liked upon by most CO's. Mrs is one of the few active female marines left in USCMC, Though there is a girl private who is currently active weekly. Her image can seem a little dark, but that's how she likes it. She is dark on the outside, but both on the inside? Category:Characters